Long Lost Brother
by Artemisa-arcanum
Summary: The cemetery scene on GoF seen from an unusual point of view. Ever wonder if magical objects have awareness?


Summary - The cemetery scene on GoF seen from an unusual point of view. Ever wonder if magical objects have awareness?

Disclaimer - All characters belong to the talented J.K.Rowling and the nice people at Warner. The plot is inspired her work except the parts that are not so good. But if she who owns HP likes this, I will dance a jig on my roof.

Background - This is the scene as I imagined could be described from an inanimate object's POV. A version of this was originally posted in the "If these things could speak..." thread at thinkpotter but I expanded it a bit.

* * *

**Long Lost Brother**

I can feel he is tired and has almost given up, his previous surge of excitement has given way to pain and disappointment. He can see his rival nearer to the goal they both pursued and his resignation has sapped his strength. But wait, his rival is stepping back and insists he go ahead, their wills meet while they debate who is more worthy of the prize. Finally consensus, they will both reach for the goal at the same time, their accomplishment will be shared.

A rush of movement without movement, I can sense both boys confused but unable to resist. Suddenly as it started, their journey ends and they find themselves in a lonely place. This a place where the remains of those who have passed away rest. While both are uncertain why they are here, they prepare to face anything, he reaches for me and stands firm.

A loud voice pierces the night and his rival and companion falls to the ground dead. This sight of his former rival scares and paralyzes him for a moment, just enough to be overcome by this new arrival. He is an enemy and servant of another who directs his movements. He takes me away from my boy and hides me within his robes. There's a thief's heart in him, he will keep me given the chance.

I can sense terrible things happening. The master continues to give directions to the servant and a powerful magic is being created. Taking parts of the dead, from my boy and from himself, the servant readies the preparation. I can sense the transformation happening and that blinds me to other things. After what seems like an eternity I am pulled out, I can feel the master now, tall and powerful as he revels in his new strength from the things he stole, others have arrived and are standing around waiting for what looks like a demonstration.

I am given back to my boy, his hold is desperate. His emotions threaten to tear him apart but still he stands. His opponent, the master, talks to him and mocks him. Others in a circle around him prevent him from leaving. How can he fight this powerful being? Pain tears though him but he stands again, the master tries to control him but he fights back with determination. He will not beg. He will die fighting.

He grips me tightly and he prepares for the next attack, when it happens, he tries to protect himself and their commands meet in mid air. At this I realize something terrible and unexpected. The master holds my twin sister! As the boy and the master focus their power through us we can not fight, we can only connect. As much as I want to help my boy I am unable. I am bound in pain with my twin and can't move or break the bond between us. All I can do is hold fast.

He senses what is happening is different and through the connection with my twin I can sense that the master was unprepared for this and is afraid. This dark master does not understand.

The bond grows stronger, the cage of light appears around us binding me and my twin as the song of our shared cores calls out, its beautiful notes shinning in the air. I tremble at what comes next but my boy holds me fast and does not let me break. The grains in the connection appear, whoever prevails can make the other recount its previous deeds weakening is holder. My boy seems to understand what needs to be done and focuses his will and power to overwhelm his opponent, as the dark master is uncertain, his focus is weaker. I do not want to hurt my twin but I must do what is needed.

The first grain touches my sister and she screams in agony, helpless now. All the damage and pain she has been forced to do now weakens her further as she is made to relive each moment. Death, control, pain and more death. Shadows emerge from her as she trembles in her master's grasp. The shadows threaten the master but comfort the boy, I can only guess at their relationship but I hold fast in his hand to help him as much as I can.

How terrible to meet my twin like this, fighting each other instead of working together as we were meant to, I can feel my sister's pain but I know now she has been corrupted. I can not help her or save her. The connection holds but I feel something else is at work, not only are my sister and me connected but the boy and the master seem to be connected too. How can this be? They could not be more opposites but I can feel that the strength of this bond runs deeper than it should.

At last the moment has been reached, my boy breaks the connection and uses the sudden confusion to his advantage. He runs to the side of his former rival's body as he also calls his former prize to him. Again that rush of movement without movement as we are taken back to safety.

He is weak beyond measure, others rush to him to help him. He will be safe now. I know with regret that my sister and I will meet again, I can only hope I can be strong enough to destroy my twin when the time comes.


End file.
